


Give Anything to Laugh Louder

by hdremix_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdremix_mod/pseuds/hdremix_mod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author:</b> Calypso_mary</p><p>The war was kind to no one. When Draco tells Harry one of his only wishes, Harry can’t help but try to do what he once thought was impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Anything to Laugh Louder

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** ['That Picture'](http://alekina.tumblr.com/post/110998951140/he-wants-to-laugh-at-the-irony-he-really-does-as) is a work of and belongs to [alekina](http://alekina.tumblr.com/). The general non-profit, fair-use disclaimer for Harry Potter fanfiction and fanart applies.  
>  **Author's Notes** : Hope you all enjoy! Thank you to alpha-exodus for being my beta!

“I just,” Draco clutched at his left forearm. “I see it and I’m afraid that he’s not really gone.” Draco’s voice was quiet, memories of his father spinning through his mind: his father hissing in surprise, hand clasping over his forgotten Dark Mark, a shattered glass, and then hurried footsteps out of the room. Draco had never seen his father so clumsy. Now he knows that’s what fear does to you.

Harry slowly nodded, sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to relieve the tightness building in his chest. “Sometimes I feel the same way,” Harry whispered, reaching out to rub soothing circles into Draco’s neck. Draco looked sharply up at Harry before relaxing, his bright blond hair falling against his cheek as he tilted his head to hide a small smile.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” Draco murmured. He glanced up at Harry before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Though, it’s not a rational fear. I know he’s gone.” Draco looked down, pursing his lips for a moment. “It’s just always in the back of my mind, that tonight it might not be a nightmare that wakes me up, but this bloody Mark. I hate it.” Draco’s voice was hard and choppy as his hand clenched into a fist full of Harry’s robes.

“You wish you could get rid of it?” Harry asked softly smoothing his hands over Draco’s tense shoulders.

“Yes.” Draco uttered, breath ghosting over Harry’s neck.

xXx

Harry coughed, waving away the clouds of dust that rose from the tome he had just heaved onto the table. He was tucked among a cluster of spiraling shelves in the Hogwarts library, combing sheaths of parchment for something, _anything_ that could dispel the Dark Mark. He sat back for a second, stretching his spine, and his mind wandered to Draco.

The boy who tore himself apart in the bathroom in sixth year, the boy who lied for him at the Manor, whom he found standing stone cold in the hallway during the first week of eighth year, face pale, transfixed by a green scorch mark. Harry had tentatively nudged him and Draco lashed out, startled. It ended in fisticuffs, the hospital wing, and then both of them leaving together with hesitant smiles and sidelong glances. Months later, after countless reassurances, fights, and vulnerable conversations, they’re now where Harry would have never dreamed of a year ago: together.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and yawned before deciding to shove the book into his bag and call it a night. Well, except for the Charms essay due tomorrow. Bugger.

xXx

“Harry, you’ve been in the library an awful lot lately,” Hermione mentioned early one morning while they were at breakfast as she buttered her toast. Harry started saying something about studying when Hermione cut him off, “You’re not studying! You’ve been staying up late to finish all of your homework. I know something is going on,” She asserted.

Harry felt a little lost, staring at his sausages, a few aborted words escaping from his mouth.

“I-um, uh. So there’s something I want to do for someone.” Harry said awkwardly, “but I’m not sure if it’s possible.” 

“Is it for Draco?” Hermione asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes- wait, how did you guess?”

“It’s not that hard. Neither Ron nor I are in particular need of anything, and you spend a lot of time with him,” Hermione explained as if it were obvious.

“I want to see if there’s a way to remove the Dark Mark.” Harry spoke quietly, in case anyone was trying to listen. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry wasn’t finished. “I know that even if it is possible, it’s going to be hard to figure out, so please just don’t mention this to anyone else. I don’t want to get Draco’s hopes up.” Hermione nodded in understanding.

“Harry, I’m not sure if it’s possible, but I want to help. Here, tell me what you’ve read so far and give me a copy of your notes. We can figure this out together.” Hermione smiled warmly.

“Hermione, you really don’t know how much this means to me. Thank you. _Thank you_ ,” Harry murmured, relieved that he wouldn’t have to keep this project a complete secret from everyone.

xXx

A year passed, punctuated by NEWTs, Hogwarts graduation, and recovery efforts from the war. Draco and Harry moved into Grimmauld Place, and they were now stumbling their way into adulthood in the wizarding world. Harry toiled in lectures at St. Mungo’s, hoping to become a Healer. Draco tested his limits in Auror practicals. 

“Hey Draco, I’m home. I brought curry,” Harry called as he walked in the door after a day of classes, noting that Draco was in the living room. Harry dropped the takeout boxes in the kitchen, then dashed upstairs to shower away the smell of medical potions. Fifteen minutes later, Harry wandered downstairs, expecting to find Draco in the kitchen getting out plates because ‘ _Harry, we can’t eat out of take-out boxes_ ’, but to his surprise, Draco was not asserting dominance over their methods of eating.

“Draco?” Harry called out and did a quick search of the house, finding Draco standing exactly where he was when Harry came home.

xXx

“Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly, footsteps solid against old floorboards. Draco was frozen and clammy, staring wide eyed and lost in memory at the Dark Mark. When Harry placed a hand on his back, Draco jumped three feet in the air, breath coming in quick gasps.

“Draco, here. Breath with me.” Harry began to rub Draco’s shoulders and exaggerate his own breathing. Draco picked up on the rhythm quickly, a result of many months of practice, and soon, Draco had calmed down enough to sit in the couch.

“Here, let me get you some water. I’ll be right back,” Harry murmured before dashing out of the room. 

Draco was sitting on the couch and staring intensely at his hands when he heard Harry return. Harry placed the water on the coffee table and settled next to Draco, clearing his throat with a soft cough.

“Are you doing alright?” he murmured. Draco nodded, eyes flicking up to meet Harry’s.

“I think I found a way to remove the Dark Mark,” said Harry, holding Draco’s gaze. Draco’s jaw dropped a bit in shock.

“Are you being serious right now?” Draco uttered, frozen in anticipation, mouth twitching at the corners as he resisted smiling until he was _absolutely sure_ that this was real.

“Yes,” Harry grinned, and Draco’s face split into a smile.

“But how on earth did you figure that out?” Draco’s voice rushed in excitement. “What do I need to do? I will do anyth-.”

“You just need to let me do some spell work on your arm,” Harry cut him off. “And don’t freak out if something weird happens. All of this stuff is just theoretical, so I’m not exactly sure how the spell’s effects will manifest,” Harry explained carefully. “Hermione helped me out with research and made sure that spell is theoretically perfect.” Draco nodded along, still smiling.

“Okay, I understand... How long have you been working on this?” Draco asked, slightly in awe that Harry (with help from Hermione) could even come close to making a spell that might work.

“About a year.”

“So that’s why despite all of your ‘studying’, your grades weren’t much better,” Draco chuckled, a grin still spread across his face. Harry laughed, nodding. “So, when can you do the spell?” Draco inquired.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Harry said. Something in Draco’s stomach dropped. 

“Can I see the work you’ve done? The incantation, the motions and everything?”

“Yeah, of course. Let me just grab it.” Harry got up and hurried out of the room. Draco started pacing with excitement and nervousness. He had to look the spell over. He trusted Harry and Hermione, but this spell had never been tested. But if it did work… Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to compose himself. The spell might not work, it might cause something else to happen while removing the Mark. This was a risk.

Draco guessed that he had been hanging around too many reckless Gryffindors, because he found himself saying ‘fuck it’, throwing caution and Slytherin self-preservation out the door. He would risk his life to make this Dark Mark go away. For a brief moment, he could hear a little voice inside him sneering, ‘ _how pathetic_ ’. He shook his head, silencing the self deprecating voice. 

Harry returned, a small stack of parchment in his hands. Draco grabbed the papers, reading them with close scrutiny but not finding any lapses in logic or vague phrasing that could throw the spell off. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

“It looks good.” Draco held out the papers to Harry who looked over the top page once more, lips moving silently as he checked over the incantation. Nodding firmly, Harry set the papers on the coffee table. Draco was trying to squelch the worry in his gut when Harry wrapped him in his arms. Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back and preparing to cast the spell.

Standing in front of Harry, Draco held out his arm. “Okay, I’m ready,” he said, voice shaking slightly. Harry gave him a long look, and Draco stiffened his spine and hardened his eyes, hoping that he looked more ready than he sounded. 

Harry sucked in a deep breath, pointing his wand at the Dark Mark that stood stark against Draco’s pale skin.

“Licentia Tenebrarum.” Harry uttered, as if speaking to the Mark, pressing his wand into the mouth of the skull.

Draco held his breath. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as the Mark flickered to life. The jaw unhinged a bit more as the snake slid further out of the skull, tongue flicking, eyes looking at Harry. From Harry’s mouth emerged a series of breaths and hisses, the snake starting to move down Draco’s arm. Draco clenched his jaw, wrapping his fingers in a fist as a whimper escaped his mouth. Harry grasped Draco’s shoulder with his free hand.

“Stay strong, Draco.” Harry murmured. “Just… don’t look right now.”

Draco looked at the floor, still tense, as he heard more hisses from Harry. Suddenly, a pain ripped through his arm and he cried out, eyes wrenching open as his gaze whipped to his arm.

“Fuck! For fuck’s sake, don’t look!” Harry planted his hand on Draco’s head, forcing away his gaze. “Don’t look.”

Draco could only see a faint green light in his peripheral vision. Fire licked his arm and hissing filled his ears. Draco felt Harry’s wand still pressed firmly into his skin as scales chafed down his arm. Draco glanced over. The snake’s gaze followed Harry, and after a minute of hissed conversation, the snake opened its maw wide, baring its fangs. It dove, biting into Draco’s arm, consuming the unhinged skull. Draco cried out, eyes screwed shut. The snake disappeared into Draco’s arm once more. The image of the snake slithered down to Draco’s wrist and set itself up into a neat coil, eyes and mouth closed, a picture of serenity. The snake stilled, green light faded, and the fire consuming Draco’s arm disappeared.

Draco let out a deep breath and crashed to his knees, clutching his arm in memory of the hot pain. Harry dropped down beside him and took Draco into his arms.

“It’s over. You’re okay. I love you. Don’t worry.” Harry whispered, pressing soft kisses into Draco’s hair. Draco sank into Harry’s arms with shaking shoulders. He pressed his face into Harry’s neck and took a few deep breaths before lifting his head and inspecting his arm.

To his immense relief, the Dark Mark was gone. A soft smile spread across his cheeks as his fingers drifted over the new mark on his skin, a serene snake coiled around his wrist.

“Thank you,” Draco murmured, looking into warm green eyes. Harry gazed back, his hands rubbing soothingly over Draco’s shoulders.

“It’s not all gone though. I tried to convince the snake to leave, but it wouldn’t have it,” Harry fretted.

“Don’t be stupid. This isn’t the Dark Mark,” Draco scoffed, holding up his newly decorated wrist proudly. “You did what you said, and for that, I really am grateful.”

“I’m just happy I could help,” Harry murmured, fingers trailing over Draco’s cheek. Draco saw relief in Harry’s eyes, an ease that had not been there for over a year. 

Draco slid his hands up Harry’s chest and cupped his jaw to pull him in for a deep kiss. Harry’s eyes slipped closed as he kissed Draco back, arms sliding around Draco’s waist. They pulled back slightly, brushing noses and sharing soft breaths before diving back into each other. Draco sat back on his hands as Harry’s tongue licked into his mouth. Fuck. Draco reached up and grasped the front of Harry’s robes, yanking him down so they both laid on the floor. Harry laughed and slipped off glasses that had already been knocked askew. Draco knotted his fingers in Harry’s hair and pressed his forehead against Harry’s. He trailed soft kisses and ‘thank you’s over his face and down his neck, Harry tilting his head with a soft sigh. Draco kissed right under his jaw, pulling skin between his teeth for a split second, causing Harry’s breath to catch. He smirked.

“Oh no, you don’t get to have all the fun!” Harry growled. Draco felt as Harry grabbed the hair close to the nape of his neck and tugged his head back, eliciting a gasp from Draco’s throat. Then Harry was kissing down Draco’s stomach, unbuttoning Draco’s shirt as he went. With a palm against Draco’s cock, Harry unbuttoned Draco’s pants and slid them down his thighs . Draco’s hips bucked, thrusting his cock towards Harry’s mouth despite the firm grip on his hips. Jet black hair and broad shoulders met his eyes when he glanced down, Harry’s breath ghosting over his cock.

“God Harry, stop being such a tease!” Draco half-groaned. Harry smiled before giving in, licking slowly from the root to the head of his cock. Draco let out a breathy sigh, skin flushing as he felt his dick slip between Harry’s lips and slide all the way in, wet heat causing his blood to pool deep in his groin. Draco tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair as Harry swirled his tongue around the head.

“Harry,” Draco groaned, squirming under Harry’s well practiced mouth. “Wait, I want to fuck you.” Draco pulled Harry up and kissed him roughly, spelling off his pants, then cupped his butt to pull him closer.

“Yes,” Harry agreed throatily. Draco roughly grabbed Harry’s shoulders and forced him onto his back, looking down at a flushed Harry. He spelled his fingers slick and began circling around Harry’s puckered hole before gently thrusting one in. He curled it slightly, and Harry arched into his touch as Draco grazed his prostate, letting out a soft moan.

“Draco, oh Merlin,” Harry whispered, as Draco slipped in a second finger, stretching Harry slowly and thoroughly. Harry fucked himself on Draco’s fingers as Draco watched, cock pulsing at the thought that in a few minutes, it wouldn’t be his fingers fucking Harry.

“Fuck. Harry, are you ready?” Draco swore breathlessly.

“Fuck me Draco,” Harry moaned. “Give me your cock, damnit.”

“You asked for it.”

Draco removed his fingers and slicked up his cock before slowly pressing it into Harry. _Fuck_. Harry opened up, letting Draco slide right in like home. Draco started thrusting, Harry’s cock bouncing between them as Harry grabbed Draco’s left forearm and pressed a kiss where the Mark used to be. Draco smiled wide and tugged on Harry’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Draco,” Harry groaned as his body shuddered. Semen splattered between them as Harry began to clench sporadically around Draco. Not long afterwards, Draco finished with a loud moan. He slipped out of Harry, spelled them clean, and pressed his lips against Harry’s cheek.

They both laughed, and when Harry littered Draco’s left forearm with kisses, Draco laughed even louder.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome. You may leave them here or over at [Livejournal](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/87406.html).


End file.
